The Life of an halfgod
by Eyael
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les humains et les dieux qui existent. Il y a aussi les autres qui aux yeux de tous sont des aberrations mais ont eux aussi une vie, ont vécu toute sortes peuvent eux aussi éprouver des sentiments, oublier ou se souvenir... Recueil de One Shots sur un de mes personnages préférés.
1. Chapter 1

**特別な誕生** **/ Une naissance particulière**

Akimitsu Hime se sentait enfin heureuse pour la seconde fois de son interminable existence.  
Oui, heureuse et vivante avec vraiment quelqu'un sur qui veiller. L'une des déesses du monde céleste était malgré tout partagée entre joie et crainte.  
Après tous ces jours, ces mois, années, siècles passés, figée dans la même rengaine, son quotidien changeait enfin.  
Cette nouvelle existence proche d'elle, si faible et vulnérable lui donnait enfin l'envie de veiller et de protéger quelqu'un .

Oui...  
Depuis ce fameux jour où exaspérée par ce morne train train, Akimitsu déesse, avait osé transgresser un premier interdit en descendant sur terre.  
En quittant le royaume céleste se moquant complétement des conséquences de toutes façons malgré son statut de femme, elle appartenait à la famille royale. Elle s'en tirerait donc à bon compte, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Le Togenkyô était un monde si intéressant et si différent, si vivant ! Guerres, conflits, humains animaux, végétaux et monstres dans ce même monde.  
Des créatures qui lui ressemblaient, normal puisqu'elles avaient été crées à l'image des dieux pour les divertir.  
Mais tellement plus étranges, tellement plus amusants à observer et manifestement naifs mais pourtant... Attachants.

Comme ces enfants qui s'amusaient, ou ces hommes se démenant aux champs pour nourrir leur famille...  
La déesse n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir, mais elle n'était pas sotte. Elle savait que son escapade ne passerait pas inaperçue très longtemps.  
Qu'importe de rentrer ! Elle pourrait revenir quand bon lui semblerait dans ce monde.

De retour dans ses appartements, Akimitsu Hime s'enferma, se saisit d'une serviette humidifiée et d'une fiole de parfum.  
Elle retira aussi ses vêtements, enfila un peignoir puis déposa du parfum sur ses vêtements et son corps. Personne ne pourrait sentir l'odeur des humains et douter de sa fugue.  
Avec un sourire, elle chercha son maquillage, se préparant pour une einième fête au palais. 

Il y avait décidément bien plus de changements au Togenkyo qu'au Royaume Céleste ! Pour commencer, il y avait ce que les humains appelaient les saisons : le paysage changeait, comme le temps. Ensuite il y avait des morts et donc des endroits où reposaient les défunts qu'on appelait cimetière. Sans parler des forces déchaînées de la nature : ouragans, raz de marée, séismes...  
Cette fois, hors de question de repartir sans s'être gorgée de bons souvenirs !  
Akimitsu Hime avait pu à plusieurs reprises revenir sur ce monde mais pour très peu de temps à chaque fois.  
Même si elle aimait jouer avec le feu, elle savait qu'elle finirait par être découverte, avant de le payer trop cher, il fallait rapidement mettre un terme à ce jeu.  
Elle était donc revenue une ultime fois alors que les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, qu'il y avait des averses, comment les humains appelaient donc cette époque déjà ? Ah oui, l'automne ! C'était plutôt beau ces feuilles d'un rouge écarlate, ces champignons multicolores ou ces fruits aux branches des arbres.  
C'était décidé : elle resterait ici, jusqu'au prochain automne.  
De toutes façons, une année terrestre équivalait un jour et une nuit céleste peu de chances de découvrir son absence.  
L'année qu'elle passa dans ce « bas royaume »dépassa toutes ses espérances : non seulement elle découvrait de nouvelles choses, mais aussi quelqu'un à aimer.  
Un simple mortel sans réel prestige, juste un tisserand on ne peut plus quelconque qui pourtant s'était épris d'elle, lui avait offert gîte et couvert sans exiger quelque chose en retour.  
Touchée par cette gentillesse, Akimitsu s'était elle aussi éprise de cet homme, s'arrangeant discrétement pour que son existence soit prosprère, embellissant magiquement ses étoffes, l'aidant chaque jour.  
Même si ça ressemblait à son quotidien divin, tout ceci était tellement plus agréable, chaque événement avait une douce saveur, comme les kakis qu'elle aimait manger.  
Pourtant, les humains sont faibles. Peu avant le retour de l'automne, son bien aimé commença à dépérir rongé par la maladie.  
Si ils devaient vraiment cesser de se voir, alors qu'ils gardent une trace de leur amour ! C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous deux dû penser. Et la mort ne tarda pas à frapper, le temps imparti s'acheva.  
Plus jamais elle ne pourrait revenir dans ce royaume qu'elle avait tant aimé. 

Le regard d'Akimitsu se posa sur le petit paquet posé sur son lit.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait autant d'amour pour quelqu'un, qu'elle était heureuse de cette présence.  
Le nouveau né jusqu'ici paisiblement endormi ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, cet endroit l'inquiétait un peu, mais il était dans les bras de sa maman, donc tout se passerait bien.  
Réussissant à voir distinctement un doigt, le bébé s'en saisit avec un gazouillement de triomphe.

« Homura chan... » Murmura Akimitsu attendrie devant son fils tout en se demandant si elle devrait jouer la carte de la prudence ou annoncer aux membres de sa famille cette naissance particulière.  
Elle l'avait tout de suite su que son fils serait particulier. Le jour où il était né elle s'était aperçu que ses yeux étaient vairons au lieu d'être du bleu foncé caractéristique.  
Un œil droit doré, un œil gauche bleu comme les siens.  
Etait ce la marque du tabou qu'elle avait osé transgresser ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n' y avait rien de tabou à vouloir un enfant de celui qu'on aimait peu importe sa race !

Depuis bien longtemps, il y avait enfin ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « Belle journée »

la jeune déesse avait demandé à son père la permission de sortir admirer les fleurs.

Finalement, elle avait préféré garder le secret. C'était mieux ainsi seule sa jeune sœur connaissait l'existence de l'enfant.  
Même si elle le trouvait mignon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il apporterait des calamités à cause de son œil !  
Maudites superstitions ! Pauvres idiots intolérants , songeait elle furieuse devant les propos que tenaient les dieux et même sa propre sœur.  
Et comme toujours, Homura lui faisait oublier sa rancoeur. Le bébé d'à présent neuf mois était fasciné par les fleurs multicolores, rampant d'une fleur à l'autre, les touchant, portant à la bouche enchanté par ce qu'il découvrait.  
Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est ces droles de taches qui bougeaient dans le ciel, elles ne restaient pas en place ! C'était peut être des fleurs, comme avait dit sa maman.  
Alors, il y en avait qui bougeaient et d'autres pas... Content de cette dévouverte et fatigué, Homura revînt à quatre pattes vers sa mère.  
Ils réussiraient peut être à être heureux, à mener une vie sereine finalement...

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : Le secret fût divulgué.  
Pas besoin de savoir qui avait parlé. Akimitsu ne pouvait pas le croire : même sa propre sœur la méprisait à ce point elle et son fils ?  
Le sourire triomphant de cette garce, ce n'était plus sa sœur, parlait clairement pour elle.  
Enchaînée face à sa famille, toute une foule de curieux l'observait avec dégoût, mépris pas la moindre trace de pitié.  
La sentence ne se fit pas attendre : Akimitsu Hime fût déchue de son titre de princesse, de son appartenance à la famille royale. Quant au reste de son existence, comme ce vulgaire Togenkyô lui avait plu, elle ne pourrait pas y retourner et se réincarner. Non elle serait offerte aux tourments éternels du Jigoku, l'Enfer redouté des damnés aux milles et une cruelles tortures.  
Plus question non plus de compter encore à la compagnie de ce batard ! De cette abomination qui osait dormir sans se soucier de ses méfaits...

Il était une aberration, une horreur même si il était à demi céleste. Qu'importe, ils trouveraient une solution pour que les dieux ne subissent pas sa présence.  
Tout ceci, Homura simple enfant, ne le savait pas encore...  
Tout comme il ne savait pas non plus que ce n'était que le commencement...


	2. Chapter 2

**その 子供 ひとり** **/ Cet enfant seul**

Il n'y avait rien à voir ici... Enfin, rien qu'il ne connaissait pas, aucun élément nouveau.  
Le jeune enfant de quatre ans regardait un peu partout dans la pièce avant de passer un doigt dans les espaces entre les dalles pour s'occuper un peu.  
Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Homura avait toujours vécu dans cette pièce. C'était le seul lieu qu'il connaissait.  
Dans cette geôle minable, loin de tous, sans amis, famille ou ennemis, sans personne à apprécier ou hair comme n'importe qui.  
Juste des gardiens qui la plupart du temps l'ignoraient superbement, ne lui adressant pas la parole.  
C'était normal qu'on ne lui parle pas, c'était normal aussi qu'il y ait des barreaux au lieu d'une porte.  
Normal de ne pas pouvoir sortir et de rester ici. Après tout c'était la même chose pour « les autres » même si ils ne lui parlaient pas, eux aussi restaient toujours ici.  
C'était sans doute l'unique lieu de ce monde... 

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, rien si ce n'est attendre et espérer.  
Trois ans avaient passé et le petit Homura commençait à se demander si un jour il pourrait sortir de cet endroit. Parce que non, il y avait bien autre chose qui existait que ces murs gris, ces pièces appelées cellules, ces gardes...  
Ce n'était qu'un simple bâtiment parmi tant d'autres dans le royaume céleste.  
Et il y avait bien plus de personnes qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru.  
Homura avait fini par s'en rendre compte car les gardiens n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils changeaient.  
De plus, certains parlaient de leur vie, de leur famille, des faits divers, de l'essor du royaume...  
Depuis qu'il avait saisi certaines bribes de la conversation, Homura s'évertuait à imaginer « ce » monde celui qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui était tout proche de lui.  
Ici, même si il y avait des murs, une porte, en fait, il n'y avait rien. Rien semblait il au delà hormis le néant. Ou quelque chose qui serait toujours inaccessible et hors de sa portée...  
A moins qu'il sache si il devait faire quelque chose pour mériter de voir, entendre sentir, toucher ce monde dont parlaient tant ses gardiens.  
Ou peut être que quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer et se montrerait gentil ou méchant, mais pas indifférent. Peut être que si c'était quelqu'un de très gentil il briserait cette porte, le prendrait par la main en lui montrant enfin ce dont il avait tant entendu parler, il répondrait peut être à toutes ses questions.  
Mais est ce que ça arriverait ? Se demanda Homura en serrant sa fine veste contre lui. Il avait envie d'y croire, de se dire que ça arriverait, et en même temps songeait que ça ne marcherait pas.  
Pourtant, il eût une occasion.  
Les torches du couloir s'étaient éteintes, au loin un faible rai rougeâtre éclairait un autre couloir.  
C'était l'aube.  
Puis un garde au visage inconnu ralluma les torches, regardant les cellules et entrapercût l'enfant dont on parlait beaucoup. Un sale bâtard né de l'union d'une déesse, de sang royal qui plus est et d'un humain !  
Une aberration ! Une aberration certes mais qui avait au moins un endroit à lui, qui ne dérangerait pas les dieux de par sa vue.  
Le jeune garde lui, ne le trouvait pas ignoble ou laid. Il avait plutôt l'air mignon, et de jolis yeux.  
Comment un si jeune enfant pouvait il donc supporter sans pleurer, protester ou essayer de fuir cette horrible existence ?  
Quand Homura s'était senti observé, il détourna immédiatement son regard, il avait sans doute du offenser cet homme. La première fois qu'il osait lever les yeux sur une personne ! Il savait parfaitement que si il était ici, il n'avait aucun droit que ce soit parler ou regarder à quelqu'un.  
Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit :

Le garde lui rendit son regard et étira sa bouche sans paraître fâché.  
-Et bien, petit ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un sourire ?  
« Sourire, c'est ça ? Faire quelque chose avec sa bouche, mais pourquoi faire ? Ca veut dire qu'on est content? » Homura essaya de faire la même chose, mais n'y parvenait pas.  
Le garde se leva avant de partir et revînt très peu de temps ensuite les bras chargés d'un plateau.  
-C'est pour toi, petit. Tu dois être affamé non ?  
Pas vraiment, la faim ne le tiraillait pas tant que ça : de toutes façons il avait quand même toujours de quoi manger même si c'était quelque chose de fade voire, infect aux yeux des autres.  
Et c'était toujours la même chose. Mais sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette fois, Homura avait plus envie de manger.  
Peut être parce que quelqu'un était gentil avec lui.  
Ils avaient pu se revoir, petit à petit des barrières invisibles tombaient.  
D'un côté le garde qui lui adressait toujours des sourires, qui lui avait fait découvrir des choses savoureuses : notamment un drôle de fruit jaune pâle et rose avec une peau douce, très bon à manger sauf ce qui était très dur. Il paraît que c'était une pêche, et ce qui était dur un noyau.  
Une autre fois, c'était quelque chose d'orange dont l'intérieur était de la même couleur mais mou et sucré : du kaki.  
A chaque rencontre, cet homme lui disait bonjour, l'appelant petit, comme il ne connaissait pas son nom.  
Et pour la première fois, Homura se sentait heureux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, il y avait enfin quelque chose de différent.  
On lui avait même demandé comment il s'appelait, en expliquant ensuite qu'il avait le droit de répondre.  
C'est comme ça que comme les autres enfants, Homura se mit à sourire à cette personne, à aimer la regarder et à oser lui donner son nom.

L'autre en fit de même, lui apprenant qu'il s'appelait Shigeru.

Shigeru ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'attitude des autres : ce gosse n'avait aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé, n'avait commis aucun crime, ce n'était rien de plus rien de moins qu'un enfant, un enfant !  
Un enfant qui aurait du apprendre à lire et écrire, à jouer avec les autres, être dehors, pas enfermé comme le pire des criminels ou un démon maléfique.  
Si seulement il avait pu réussir à le faire sortir de cette sinistre cellule, pour l'emmener autre part : dans les couloirs ou alors la cour, là où on pouvait au moins voir le ciel entendre du bruit.  
Ou lui amener de quoi pouvoir s'occuper : du papier un pinceau et de l'encre ou un jouet.  
Hélas, il ne pouvait absolument pas faire cela, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était le dernier de l'équipe et devait obéir aux ordres. A moins d'être considéré comme un rebelle et un agitateur, méritant d'être à son tour enfermé.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, quel incapable et lâche il était, tiens ! C'était d'amener d'autres choses sur son plateau, lui parler un peu comme à n'importe qui... Ce qui était déjà énorme, pour un « incapable » aux yeux d'un enfant de sept ans.  
Après au moins une bonne dizaine de rencontres, un fragile climat de confiance avait commencé à s'installer entre eux, un lien fin que n'importe qui aurait pu briser si on venait à découvrir l'existence.

Plus ils se connaissaient, plus Homura avait commencé à croire que ce qqu'il avait secrétement espéré pourrait enfin se réaliser. Que plus jamais il n'ait à rester ici sans rien faire, sans personne avec qui parler. Enfin, ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas maintenant.  
Comme Shigeru l'aimait bien, il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui répondrait sûrement... Sur ces pensées optimistes, il s'étendit sur le sol dur ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Ne me dis pas que quelque chose ne va pas !  
C'était bien la première fois que Shigeru le voyait aussi mal à l'aise, hésitant. Cette attitude lui rappelait celle de son jeune fils soit quand il avait fait une bêtise, soit quand il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était la seconde hypothése la bonne.  
-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander Homura... Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ajouta il pour le taquiner alors que le gamin détourna le regard.  
Vas y, dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu ressens, c'est un minimum !

Encouragé par ces mots, la réponse se fit un peut attendre, mais au moins il y avait une réponse.  
-Shigeru san, vous croyez que si je peux sortir d'ici, je dois faire quelque chose pour le mériter ?  
-Hum, je ne crois pas... D'autres ont tendance à penser que la seule place qui est la tienne est ici et nulle part ailleurs.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu es... Différent, dit Shigeru en dissimulant la vérité, avait il vraiment besoin de balancer des horreurs à un enfant innocent qui souffrait déjà assez .

Mais à mes yeux, tu ne l'es pas.  
-Alors, vous ne pourriez pas me faire sortir d'ici ? Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas, insista il ne comprenant pas si pourquoi pour lui, il n'était pas différent, il était condamné à rester ici .  
Pourquoi, demanda il encore une fois, agrippé à la porte.  
-Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de le faire... Je suis vraiment désolé Homura, mais si je pouvais...  
Sa phrase fût interrompue par l'arrivée de deux autres gardiens, prémice à la malchance.  
-Alo-pour-rs la rumeur était donc vraie : tu t'es entiché de cette horreur et tu lui parles !

-Tu devrais essayer de discuter aussi avec les vers ou les déchets ! J'y crois pas qu'il en éprouve aucune honte !  
Et toi ! Continua le nouveau venu en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune prisonnier.  
Tu ferais bien de la fermer et de te faire oublier ! C'est pas parce que tu es un gosse, un petit merdeux qu'on va avoir pitié de toi.  
-Ouais, batard ! Ferme là, c'est un bon conseil. Ta mère était qu'une traînée sans foi ni loi mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle apparemment. Y a pas de chances pour que tu vois autre chose que ce palace ! Aucune chance que tu voies le ciel ou autres choses, t'en es pas digne même si tu voulais nous lécher les bottes ou servir de chiens !  
-Ecoute nous bien... Ta -Place- est-ici-pour-l'éternité ! Dit lentement le deuxième garde avant d'ouvrir la porte, de saisir cette aberration par le haut de sa veste.  
-Laissez le tranquille, s'indigna Shigeru, ne pouvant qu'assister impuissant.  
-Toi fermes là aussi ! C'est un bon conseil, répondit le deuxième garde en jetant contre le mur sa faible proie alors que le premier s'amusait de la situation ne se privant pas de rire.  
Le contact avec le mur avait été douloureux, tout son corps lui faisait mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quelque temps s'était écoulé depuis ce triste incident. Et les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient : A nouveau ignoré.  
Homura avait espéré revoir Shigeru, mais le temps passait et il ne revenait pas.  
Pendant longtemps, il crût qu'il avait du le vexer et qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoie. A cet instant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine d'enfant, si il était là tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Shigeru se contenta de le regarder avec tristesse et de lui adresser un de ses sourires avant de disparaître. Il avait été « remercié » et si il s'attardait un peu plus, les choses pourraient s'aggraver. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient se voir ou se parler.  
Tout redevînt comme avant. Il n' y avait vraiment aucun espoir, c'était ici et nulle part ailleur qu'il vivrait.  
Seul, sans personne, eternellement.  
Homura se laissa tomber sans bruit à terre avant de pleurer en silence pour la première fois, puisqu'il éprouvait enfin en plus de la joie ce qu'on appelle la tristesse. 


	3. Une élève intéressante

**あの 面白い 学生** **: Une élève intéressante**

 _Ce one shot se place deux cent cinquante ans avant que débute l'histoire._

Le monde terrestre ne possédait pas semble il, de choses particulièrement intéressantes. Même si les paysages étaient variés, ils restaient banals. Il y avait des endroits où se dressaient de grandes villes, d'autres avec quelques maisons et d'autres avec aucune présence de l'homme.  
Pour le moment, Homura était absorbé par la contemplation de la vue : des montagnes hautes, sauvages, silencieuses... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ponctué de sanglots et des rugissements se fassent entendre et brisent la quiétude du lieu.

Poussé par la curiosité, Homura se téléporta sur les lieux de la scène : trois onis assoiffés de sang faisaient face à une fillette enchaînée à un rocher. Bien que terrorisée, elle tentait vainement de faire fuir ses agresseurs en leur jetant des cailloux, ce qui était inutile et ne semblait que renforcer l'amusement et la cruauté des créatures.

« Ca suffit » En temps normal, le dieu de de la guerre aurait été indifférent à ce genre de spectacle mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était les lâches qui s'en prenaient aux personnes incapables de se défendre, à fortiori une enfant.

D'un geste presque désinvolte, Homura prit son épée et frappa d'un seul coup au cœur l'une des créatures alors qu'elle allait tuer la fillette. En quelques coups bien portés, les deux onis restants s'éffondrérent en maculant le sol de sang sous le regard terrorisé de la gamine.

Celle ci resta tétanisée et toujours autant terrifiée quand il posa son regard sur elle.  
-Tu vas bien, petite, tu n'es pas blessée ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle secoua lentement la tête mais ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes et semblait encore trop terrorisée pour parler.

-Tu as été plutôt courageuse même si tu n'as aucune technique. Tout en parlant, Homura détaillait un peu plus du regard sa jeune interlocutrice : des cheveux châtains longs et emmêles, des yeux d'un bleu océan,des vêtements courts et en très mauvais état. Ainsi que... des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps la fillette se recroquevilla très rapidement quand il s'avança. Elle avait manifestement due être battue à maintes reprises et considérée ni plus ni moins comme un sale déchet à jeter.  
-Veux tu venir avec moi ? Apprendre à devenir forte et savoir te défendre ? Elle méritait autre chose que de périr misérablement ici. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle finisse de lui répondre.

-Vous avez sauvé ma vie, elle est à présent votre. Où que vous alliez, je vous suivrai, dit elle d'une voix tremblante, des larmes qui continuaient de couler mais elle les essuya.  
-Même si ce sera long, et très difficile ? Que tu ne reviendras jamais ici et que tu ne reverras jamais ta famille ? Insista Homura pour la tester.  
-Même, répondit elle, collée contre le rocher en lui jetant un nouveau regard terrifié.  
-Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, sur ces mots, Homura brisa les chaînes qui entravaient la fillette avant de lui demander avec douceur de lui tenir la main. Il fallût un certain moment pour qu'elle consente à le faire puis ils se téléportèrent laissant derrière eux une foule de choses.

La fillette rouvrit les yeux et contempla avec stupéfaction la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle. Mais ça ne dura pas et elle serra avec inquiétude le manteau de son sauveur.

Elle fût à nouveau apeurée quand deux inconnus s'avancèrent devant eux.

L'un était roux, avait des cheveux en bataille et un œil en moins ainsi qu'un fusil à l'épaule tandis que le second avait les yeux clos et était vétu d'une longue tunique bleue. A la vue des inconnus son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter.

-Enfin de retour? On a pris son temps, railla Zenon.

-Homura san, vous êtes enfin de retour. Mais qu'est ce que cette enfant fait avec vous?

-Je l'ai sauvée de la mort.

-Elle a l'air mignonne, constata Zenon en s'avançant pour mieux l'observer, ce qui eût pour effet de la faire brusquement reculer et de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la veste d'Homura en jetant à l'inconnu un regard terrorisé.

Il essaya de s'approcher mais le résultat fût le même.

-Zenon, vous voyez bien que cette petite est terrifiée. Laissez là tranquille pour le moment.

D'accord mais j'aimerais bien savoir si une jolie petite fille comme elle a un nom et quel âge elle a, dit il en s'écartant.

Pas de réponse, normal après tout: on ne parlait pas aux inconnus et après ce qu'elle avait du vivre...

-Comment t'appelles tu? demanda Homura avec douceur à la gamine.

-Hi... Hikari, je m'appelle Hikari et j'ai sept ans et demi, ajouta elle en levant son regard océan vers son mystérieux sauveur.

-Et bien moi, je m'appelle Homura. Et voici Zenon, et Shien, ajouta il en les désignant de la main. Ce sont mes amis.

Hikari approuva d'un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris avant de s'agrpper cette fois à la jambe d'Homura.

Elle était assez mal à l'aise, pourquoi Zenon la regardait il comme ça?

Bon sang à quoi étaient dus tous ces bleus et ces coupures? C'était pas l'oeuvre d'une chute! Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

-Tu peux lui demander comment elle a eu tous ces bobos? demanda Zenon à Homura conscient que la fillette n'avait aucune confiance en lui et ne lui répondrait absolument pas.

-Tu t'es fait mal en tombant Hikari?

-Je... j'ai pas le droit de le dire. C'est interdit, si je le dis, je serais punie, répondit elle en lâchant Homura et se balançant sur une jambe encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Hikari san, ici, personne ne vous punira pour avoir répondu à une question, intervînt Shien. Vous ne ferez rien de mal, croyez moi.

-Tu as le droit de le dire. Vas y parle, demanda à nouveau Homura sur un ton encourageant.

Aussitôt Hikari se mit à pleurer

à chaudes larmes en sanglotant bruyamment mais finit par articuler :

Ma... Maa maan et papa. Maman m'aime pas, ni papa. Ils préférent mes frères.

-C'est tes parents qui t'ont fait ça? redemanda Homura? Nouveau hochement de tête approbateur. Charmant, même dans ce monde la cruauté envers les enfants existait.

Zenon avait plus de mal à contenir sa colère et paraissait furieux contre ces types; ce qui eût pour effet de terrifier un peu plus la gamine.

-Je... Je n'ai rien fait! Ne vous fâchez pas, pardon, pardon! s'écria elle en mettant ses mains près de son visage pour se protéger d'éventuels coups.

-On le sait que vous n'avez rien fait, intervint à nouveau Shien, mais ces paroles eurent pour effet de la faire reculer des trois adultes.

Homura sentit un certain agacement devant la conduite de Zenon.

-Je suis fatiguée, murmura Hikari qui s'était réfugiée près d'un pilier.

-Je vais t'emmener te reposer, offrit Homura se disant que les choses seraient plus difficiles que prévues.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment, confirma il en la laissant lui prendre la main.  
Il ne fallût pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'endorme à poings fermés sur le futon, cependant elle serrait dans sa main le manteau du dieu de la guerre.  
Ce dernier était plutôt surpris de la conduite de cette enfant : elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pouce et l'avait suivi sans se poser de question.  
Mais c'était normal : après avoir été traitée comme une sale petite aberration, privée d'attentions et de contacts. Cela étant, les choses allaient nécessiter des trésors de patience et de gentillesse pour la mettre en confiance auprès d'eux.  
Alors qu'elle était profondément endormie, Homura posa son manteau à côté d'elle avant de retourner voir Zenon et Shien.  
-Tu comptes la garder avec nous ? Pourquoi une telle générosité ? Demanda Zenon en allumant une cigarette.  
-Elle n'a nulle part où aller, personne ne l'attend et elle ne s'est pas conduite comme une lâche : elle a essayer d'affronter le danger. Cette gamine mérite une chance, et nous pouvons l'entraîner.  
S'occuper d'une enfant, après tout,pourquoi pas ? Ils en avaient tous côtoyés autrefois et aimaient leur gentillesse et leur spontanéité.

* * *

 _Cinq mois plus tard_

Un vent léger plutôt agréable s'était levé donnant envie de sortir dehors. Shien ouvrit la porte et observa Hikari s'exercer à donner des coups de pieds avec encore pas beaucoup de technique mais une froide et redoutable efficacité vu que le poteau tremblait.

La fillette terrifiée par un rien aux longs cheveux emmêlés et aux vêtement miteux s'était muée en une enfant aux cheveux coupés court à la garçonne (c'est elle qui l'avait demandé),portant une veste croisée grise sans manches un pantalon noir.

Elle était devenue beaucoup moins craintive mais ne prenait pas beaucoup la parole. Cependant elle était curieuse, assidue et écoutait toujours très attentivement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Un nouveau coup donné plus fort, cette fois le poteau tomba par terre. Pour la tester, Shien dégaina un de ses fouets et s'approcha d'elle.

La fillette nota le bruit de pas et se retourna en garde, lançant un coup de pied de face avant que le fouet ne s'enroule autour de sa jambe et tombe.

-Je suis nulle, soupira elle. Excusez moi Shien san.

-Non Hikari san, vous avez su réagir à l'attaque. Ce n'était pas la bonne défense, mais, vous apprendrez, continua il en remettant en terre le poteau avant d'un geste de la main de lui demander de continuer.

Par moments, son acharnement et sa candeur lui rappelaient le prince Nataku...  
-N'en fais pas trop, Hikari, tu t'es déjà beaucoup entraînée aujourd'hui, ajouta Zenon qui était venu profiter également de la douceur de la journée. Sur ces mots, il lui caressa les cheveux elle commençait enfin à leur faire un peu confiance même si il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps.

Il s'était écoulé déjà quatre années et demi depuis cet événement qui avait changé la vie de quatre personnes : plus exactement de trois dieux et d'une petite humaine.  
Pour le moment, Hikari et Homura se faisaient face. La fillette avait plutôt bien grandi et était devenue fine et musclée sans pour autant être très grande et avait gardé les mêmes vêtements, ses cheveux courts.

Pour le moment, elle tenait un sabre en bois dans ses mains et observait attentivement son adversaire.  
-Crois tu vraiment que dans un combat tu auras le luxe d'observer ton adversaire ? Autant signer ton arrêt de mort.  
Le mouvement d'épée fût si rapide, qu'elle ne pût l'éviter et bien que ce ne soient que des sabres d'entraînement, une estafilade apparût sur son épaule gauche.  
Croyait il vraiment qu'elle allait bêtement rester là les bras ballants ? Avec un mouvement vif elle s'approcha , attaqua sur la gauche avant de reculer et de reprendre sur la droite en visant le poignet.  
Elle avait la ferme intention d'au moins neutraliser son adversaire et de le priver de son arme, l'abattre était une toute autre chose. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de céder quoique ce soit surtout face à son maître !  
Le combat dura une bonne heure, Hikari arrivait de temps en temps à prendre furtivement l'avantage et à placer quelques rares coups mais elle bloquait mieux les attaques de son adversaire.  
En son for intérieur, Homura était vraiment content d'elle : elle était devenue vraiment forte, volontaire, connaissait bien les bases. Ce n'était plus la fillette impressionnable incapable de porter avec précision un coup.  
Bien, il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Homura porta deux coups portés avec plus de force qui firent tomber Hikari à terre. Cette dernière se releva un peu plus difficilement mais prête à continuer le combat.  
-Ca suffit, le combat est terminé. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir.  
Hikari se releva, droite et prête à écouter le bilan de ce duel. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Homura, attentive aux remarques , ça ne devait pas être excellent...  
-Tu as acquis une bonne technique au sabre, tu te défends bien et tu sais comment attaquer. Il n'y aura qu'avec l'expérience et l'entraînement que tu t'amélioreras...  
Mais je pense que tu es largement prête pour de vrais combats, que ce soit au corps à corps ou à l'épée.  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, prête à de vrais combats ?! Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était on ne peut plus sérieux, en plus son sensei ne faisait que très rarement des compliments.  
-Homura sama, je ne sais que dire si ce n'est merci, merci beaucoup. Je n'aurais pas cru être un jour digne de cet honneur.  
-Ne te sous estime pas, tu t'es entraînée sans relâche, écoutant toujours les conseils il y en a peu qui auraient adoptés pareil comportement. Tiens, continua il en lui tendant un katana court.  
Il est temps que tu aies ton arme, si tu veux nous suivre.  
-Homura sama, dit Hikari en prenant le sabre et en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui il y a bien longtemps quand vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous ai dit qu'elle était votre. Je n'ai absolument pas changé et je vous suivrai, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de sérieux qui prouvait sa résolution.  
Sur ces mots, ils repartirent chercher Zenon et Shien pour prendre un petit peu de bon temps.  
Décidément, cette enfant était toujours aussi surprenante et les prévisions de Zenon au début s'étaient avérées exactes : elle l'admirait plus que tout.  
Les premiers temps juste après le sauvetage, elle le suivait partout comme son ombre, ne lui parlant qu'à lui. En un sens, elle lui rappelait un peu Son Gokû, par contre elle était restée un bon moment sur la défensive. Puis quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne courait vraiment aucun danger et ne recevrait pas de coups ou serait privée de nourriture et autres menaces elle avait changé.  
Elle lui amenait toutes sortes de choses : pommes de pins, fleurs papillons... Ou parfois lui montrait dans le ciel des nuages et leur donnait des formes en lui demandant ce qu'il voyait.

Elle s'était aussi habituée à ses absences et à ne pas être inconsolable comme au tout début où à son retour elle se collait contre elle en pleurs en lui demandant si il ne repartirait pas.

Elle était vraiment attachée à lui ainsi qu'à Zenon et Shien et l'inverse était vraie.

Hikari avait fini par faire partie de leur groupe à part entière.  
Elle aimait accompagner Zenon quand il était à cours de cigarettes et ce dernier lui ahcteait de temps en temps un jouet d'enfant pour lui faire plaisir comme un moulin à vent.  
Avec Shien, elle aimait toujours s'asseoir à côté d'une bonne tasse de thé en contemplant les paysage ou les diverses activités des animaux, ou voir la neige, la pluie tomber... Shien pour sa part aimait l'écouter poser ses questions sur les mondes qui les entourait.

Quant à Homura...  
Homura était toujours étonné de voir que certains êtres étaient capables de vraie gentillesse, de l'apprécier et de le respecter alors que pendant si longtemps envers et contre tout il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une abjecte aberration.

Plus tard, la soirée se poursuivit tard, ponctuée d'un bon repas avec des douceurs et une promenade nocturne dans un petit village où seules les lanternes étaient allumées et il n'y avait que de rares passants.

* * *

Le champ de bataille était calme,le calme trompeur qui précède les batailles sanglantes et dévastatrices.  
Il y avait un affrontement contre des humains sauvages et des yôkais rebelles à mener, aux côté d'humains qui avaient imploré l'aide des dieux guerriers.  
Hikari observait l'immense foule avec appréhension : c'était sa première vraie bataille, finis les petits duels amicaux ou les entraînements. A présent une seule chose importait : tuer ou être tuée.  
-N'aie pas peur Hikari, la rasssura Zenon en allumant une cigarette. Si tu restes calme tout se passera bien et nous ne serons pas loin. Mais ne compte que sur toi même si tu es en danger...  
-Parce que vous devrez affronter vos propres ennemis et que je suis une guerrière, acheva elle sous le regard approbateur des trois autres.  
La petite fille avait à présent l'aspect d'un enfant de douze ans et était devenue une déesse. Elle avait accepté la proposition de son sensei qui comportait plus d'avantages : ne plus vieillir, ne pas avoir à tout le temps se sustenter, être presque invulnérable et surtout pouvoir traverser le temps aux côtés des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher à son cœur.  
Puis la bataille débuta. Hikari se battait froidement et avec détermination, son visage était impassible et elle portait ses coups avec précision et rapidité, force.  
Coups tantôt portés avec la jambe ou les poings, tantôt avec son épée. Ses adversaires étaient assez surpris par la présence d'une gamine mais se rendirent compte qu'ils la sous estimaient en voyant trois hommes tomber raides morts.  
Pour Hikari, tuer ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, ça faisait partie des règles.  
« Elle se débrouille plutôt bien. »  
« En effet, même si elle n'a pas la puissance du prince Nataku, elle se bat avec courage et honneur »

A un moment, Hikari fût saisie d'une bouffée de colère

-Oser attaquer par derrière ! Comment oses tu ?! S'écria elle en transperçant de son katana un homme qui essayait de s'en prendre à Shien. Cette fois, elle porta plusieurs coups à son assaillant pour lui faire payer sa bassesse. Mais elle n'était pas non plus tirée d'affaire vu que cinq personnes s'étaient attroupées autour d'elle.  
-Vous ne méritez même pas d'être ici, dit elle durement avec un sourire mauvais. Et vous n'avez aucun honneur sale vermine, car celui qui agit de façon déshonorante se déshonore lui même, continua elle en faisant face mais cette fois c'était plus difficile que prévu. Juste retour des choses, Shien abattit deux de ces lâches.  
Le soir alors que les morts et les blessés jonchaient le sol, que le ciel était rougi par le sang qui avait coulé, Homura s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
-Tu t'es bien battue Hikari. Tu es vraiment devenue plus forte et courageuse , je suis content de toi.

Homura lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, elle était vraiment sa digne élève.  
-Merci beaucoup, sensei, dit elle d'une voix un peu faible avant de tomber d'épuisement il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Il y eût d'autres combats, tout aurait pu bien se passer pendant longtemps.

Combats, missions d'espionnage, une fois elle avait même accompagné Homura dans une montagne où au sommet du mont d'en face on voyait une sorte de cage. Le retour s'était fait dans un silence de mort teinté de mélancolie.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, les troupes de l'armée céleste s'en mêlent. Il y avait un peu trop d'activités de la part d'agitateurs qui s'étaient déjà montrés dangereux au Royaume Céleste.  
Ils risquaient de créer davantage de problèmes si ils continuaient leurs agissements.  
Surtout en cherchant un peu partout à travers le Tôgenkyô des sutras sacrés !  
Seul un dieu pouvait tuer un dieu, et à présent que les dieux guerriers n'étaient plus là, ils pouvaient le faire.  
Homura était écœuré de la conduite de ces « dieux » : oser prendre en otage la personne la plus faible et se permettre de dicter ses conditions. Il avait oublié à quel point ce monde Céleste et ses habitants étaient on ne peut plus pourri. Ils étaient tous pieds et poings liés mais il se passa quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu : Hikari chercha à se dégager en portant un coup mais face à des soldats de l'armée céleste, elle ne faisait pas le poids. L'épée s'enfonça dans son cœur en une fraction de seconde portant le coup fatal .  
-Hikari !  
Trois cris avaient résonné en même temps et le dieu guerrier se débarrassa de son adversaire avant de se précipiter vers sa petite protégée.  
-Non, ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir...  
-Malheureusement si. De toute façon c'était un risque à courir. Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas triste, s'il vous plait...

En tant que guerrière, je ne pouvais pas mourir autrement que les armes à la main en affrontant mon adversaire. Vous m'avez sauvé, enseigné tout ce que je sais alors que je n'étais rien. C'est un honneur de mourir en me battant à vos côtés, Homura sama. Elle le regarda une dernière fois ainsi que Zenon et Shien avant de sourire et de rendre son dernier souffle.  
Une foule de souvenirs revînt alors en mémoire de l'être mi dieu mi humain : des souvenirs d'Hikari et d'eux lui revenaient en mémoire en même temps que l'amertume et la tristesse.  
Le combat se déroula dans un climat de violence et de rage poussée à son paroxysme : Zenon et Shien étaient également pris par la colère et le chagrin.  
Il ne resta qu'un seul survivant qu'Homura prit à part en lui disant d'une voix calme et chargée de menaces :

-Rapporte à tes maîtres qu'ils feraient bien de profiter de leur précieux royaume car il disparaîtra dans peu de temps, très peu de temps.

Homura était resté devant la tombe sobre en bordure de la forêt et de la bâtisse où il avait ramené cette enfant pour la première fois.  
Shien et Zenon s'étaient longuement recueillis avant lui et savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devaient ils donc souffrir de la sorte et voir mourir ou assister impuissants aux souffrances des personnes qui leur étaient chères ?  
Toujours était il que ce qui s'était passé, c'était une véritable déclaration de guerre et ça n'avait que renforcer sa détermination.  
-Merci Hikari, puisse tu trouver la paix.  
Sur ces mots, il déposa une pomme de pin, qu'elle adorait lui ramener et quitta les lieux.


End file.
